fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 258
Sabertooth is the 258th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The news of the return of the Fairy Tail members start to spread. The Magic Council takes notice, and prepare for the seven years of silence to end. During this time, a new guild has risen to the top, Sabertooth. Meanwhile, Makarov shows Gildarts the guilds greatest secret, and states he will be the next Fairy Tail master. Elsewhere, two young men, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, defeat a Dark Guild with their Dragon Slayer Magic. The two claim to know Natsu and Gajeel. Summary Two young men talk to each other about the return of the Fairy Tail members from seven years ago. One of the men, Sting Eucliffe objects to his partner, Rogue Cheney's lack of interest in the subject, as Rogue looked up to Natsu Dragneel a lot when he was younger. At the Magic Council building, Org tells Lahar and Doranbolt about the return of the missing Fairy Tail members. Though Lahar thinks Doranbolt should be relived by this news, Doranbolt admits to himself he hasn't even thought about them in a while. Org then starts telling the men how not much has happened in the seven years of their disappearance. The Magic Council has been keeping a close eye on Sabertooth, but Tartaros nor Grimoire Heart has done anything significant. Doranbolt asks if Org is saying Fairy Tail somehow caused this silent period. Org laughs and walks away, saying how he must be getting old if he is putting so much importance on the guild. Two weeks after the return, the news spreads quickly of it. The Fairy Tail guild starts to bond back together again, and Lucy slowly tries to figure out how her relationship with her father was. Later on, Bisca and Alzack tell Natsu and other members that had disappeared about the new number one guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. They also reveal Fairy Tail has become the weakest since their disappearance. Just then Cana comes over asking where her father might be. Erza says he is at the old Fairy Tail build, so Cana takes it as an opportunity to go do her own work. At the old building, Makarov shows Gildarts a secret passage that leads to Fairy Tail's greatest secret, Lumen Histoire. Gildarts asks Makarov why he is showing this to him, to which Makarov says Gildarts will be the next Fairy Tail master. Meanwhile, the Dragon Slayer Duo reminisce about seven years ago, when Rogue was Gajeel Redfox's apprentice. Rogue says to forget about the past. Then the two are confronted by an archer from a Dark Guild. He shoots his arrow at them, but Sting catches it and eats it. He then uses a Dragon Roar close to the archer's face which causes him to run away. Sting calls him a coward for abandoning has comrades, who lay defeated behind them. The two are then praised by their Exceed partners. Frosch and Lector. As they walk away, Sting suggest they duel Natsu Dragneel, but Rogue is not interested. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Twin Dragons of Sabertooth vs. Unnamed Dark Guild (started and concluded) Magic & Abilities used Magic used *Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō) Spells Used *Dragon Slayer's Roar Items used *Bow and Arrows Navigation